A Measure of Power
by Apprentice Witch
Summary: Since a new war began, Filia has been on the run. Though she wants to avoid the entire mazoku race, Xellos directly approaches her. Oddly enough, he's declaring her to be his new 'master'. Hope can't be that easy to find. Xellos/Filia.
1. Chapter 1

_Note_  
_Yes, this story will be Xellos/Filia, even if it doesn't seem like it right away._

* * *

**A Measure of Power**

**1**

Filia walked along the dirt road, the sun getting ever lower in the sky. The wind was also starting to pick up, so Filia covered little Val with the blanket. He was really getting heavy, and she wished she could hand him to one of the beastmen she was traveling with. But though they absolutely cared for Val, she knew better than to ask them that. When tired, Jillas would lag far behind them while all too carefully carrying Val, while Gravos would sling the baby over his shoulder like mindless cargo. Even when faced with Filia's protests, Gravos would just say that his boss was tough and could handle it.

So Filia would have to continue to carry the growing boy. At least he was finally asleep, she thought. Though Val might be able to walk by himself and keep up with them, he more often wandered away from the path. Chasing him down took even more energy than just carrying him. Filia covered the young dragon with a blanket as the wind began blowing up the dust around them. In addition to that, they all kicked the dust up as they walked. Filia felt very dusty and dirty from their days of travel, and really wished they could find a place that was more civilized to stay. Though the daylight was fading, the road extended on with no sign of any kind of city or town in sight. It didn't look like they'd make it anywhere civilized before dark.

"Hey, boss. It'll be dark soon, so what do you want to do?" Jillas asked.

Filia scowled at how he referred to her, but was too tired to respond further. They were all tired, so maybe now wasn't the time to discuss something like that. She was tempted to transform into her true dragon form and carry the two beastmen and one toddler dragon up into the air to try and find somewhere safe for them all to stay. But even with the fading daylight, they were likely to be spotted, and stealth was something they had on their side at the moment. Her teleportation techniques might also give her away to anything that might be keeping an eye out for unique magic, so it wouldn't be wise for Filia to try that either. So what were they to do? Camp outside again? Filia didn't like the sound of that, both for herself and vulnerable little Val.

"Over there," Gravos pointed.

Filia looked and saw a small building. It was so worn that it must certainly have been abandoned. "Oh," she said. Though it was bound to be filthy, it was a little shelter from the elements for them. Along with the beastmen, she approached the building, and knocked on its door just in case anyone happened to be there. "Hello?" she called out.

"There's no one," Jillas decided after just a few seconds, pushing the door open.

Hearing it slam and seeing dust fly, Filia winced. "Careful! This could very well be someone's personal property."

"I don't think anyone's been here a while," Gravos said.

Looking inside, Filia had to agree. In addition to dust and spider webs, the floor had broken apart in a corner, and the remaining furniture, a chair and bed, were only broken-apart wooden frames at this point. "Alright... We'll stay here the night," she said, then handed Val to Jillas. "Go outside with him," she said to the two beastmen.

They followed directions, and Filia was left alone for the moment. She performed a low powered wind spell, trying to blow most of the dust out of the house, enough to make it slightly more acceptable for the night, anyhow. This little spell shouldn't be enough for anyone to track her, she told herself. Then Filia went into the next room, the second and only other one in the house. She could see that it must have been a kitchen from the small table and stove.

Then Filia saw something that was almost too good to be true, a small washtub. "Oh!" she said happily. After doing the same wind spell in this room, Filia picked it up and went outside. "Is there a well anywhere?" she asked the beastmen.

"Over there, we've already gotten a drink," Gravos said, pointing toward the back.

Filia was thirsty as well, and took her time to drink and then wash the interior of the tub before filling up. Taking it back inside, she used another tiny spell to heat it up. She went into the other room and picked up the still sleeping Val. "Don't you two come in," she warned. "You can have your turn washing up after me and Val."

"Right, boss," Jillas agreed, though he still peeked over curiously. Filia had to frown at his reaction, and was still wary of him. These conditions really weren't as conducive to privacy as the home they'd left had been.

Still, Filia washed herself up easily and happily. There was nothing like a bath like this, even in such a tiny place. This was the kind of luxury she hadn't had in what seemed like a long while. When she finished, Filia grabbed Val and undressed him, then began to wash him. Val woke up, letting out a whine, and almost starting to cry from the sudden sensation. "I'm sorry, Val," Filia said. She wouldn't normally have caught him by surprise like that, but he was filthy, and really had to be cleaned. So though she might have woken him up first, she hadn't thought it through beyond that. "Calm down, we need to finish washing up."

Val didn't listen, and appeared to be starting to transform into his true dragon form. "Stop!" Filia said firmly. Val did stop, but continued to whimper as she washed him. Filia sighed. It was a relief that the ancient dragons apparently had an easier time going to a more compact human form like this, especially since she and Val lived among humans. Still, it was annoying that he could transform himself back and forth so quickly, and from such a young age.

After he was washed and dried, Val sat quietly as Filia redressed him. "Alright Val, let's go. Uncle Jillas and Uncle Gravos need their turn."

Val followed her to the next room. Filia sighed again, seeing that it really wasn't the comfortable accommodations that she wanted. Even so, she found a spot on the floor to lay down. She was tired enough that she'd probably get to sleep easily. "Come over here, Val," Filia said, motioning toward her son. He did so, but sat up, awake and alert. Oh no, Filia realized, he wouldn't get to sleep so easily, since he'd only just woken up. Well, she only had to watch him until the beastmen finished washing up. Then she'd ask one of them to take a turn.

Filia closed her eyes just a moment, then opened them when she heard the loud sound of the old door opening. Val had been the one to open it, and now stared into the twilight of the outside. "No, Val," Filia said, and walked over to him. She tried to close the door properly, but it wouldn't latch. She closed it the best she could, and then, picking him up, sat down in the spot she'd decided was semi-comfortable again, Val in her lap. "It's time to go to sleep," she said. It was comforting to have Val safe in her lap, and he wasn't trying to get up, either. Filia closed her eyes just a moment.

"Hey, Filia-sama, where's Val-sama?"

As soon as Filia heard Jillas asking this, she awoke in a panic. "Help find him!" she shouted, running out of the door. She looked around for the small boy. How could she not have noticed him getting up? Oh, she hadn't closed the door all the way, so she may not have heard him open it. How far could he have gotten? Pretty far. Though he was still a toddler, he was also a dragon, and fairly fast, especially if he'd transformed. "Val!" Filia called. She looked around, calling him over and over again.

Looking up, Filia saw the shadow of him on the little remaining twilight. He was now in dragon form, and climbed up a tree. "Val!" Filia shouted. She quickly teleported, and then grabbed the small ancient dragon. "Change back! Right now!" she said angrily. The dragon Val looked at her, then went back to human form. Trembling, Filia gripped him tightly, and then teleported them both back to the ground. "Don't run off like that," she said, and then felt terrible for scolding him, as she should have been watching him in the first place.

"Val-sama is alright? I knew he would be," Gravos said.

"Right! Val-sama's ready to go at any time, isn't he?" Jillas joked.

Filia was annoyed at their lack of concern, as well as their indirect approval of Val's dangerous behavior. "Right. You two can watch him until he falls asleep," she said, though she was sure she wouldn't be able to fall asleep until Val did, especially after the fright she'd had while trying to find him. So even with her declaration, Filia held Val close as they walked back toward the building.

As they came closer, Filia stopped. She had a sudden ominous feeling. "Something wrong?" Jillas asked her.

"There's someone over there," Gravos said in a low voice.

Filia stared and finally did notice the outline. The person seemed familiar. Just by the energy, Filia thought she might know who it was. Still, she still stayed on guard as she saw the shadowy figure heading toward them, despite the familiarity. Xellos appeared in front of them. "Well, hello everyone," he said calmly. "It's good to see you. It's been a while, hasn't it? Filia-san, you've really not made yourself an easy person to find."

"Xellos," Filia said in a moment of shock. She'd almost let herself relax, as it was someone she knew, but then she recalled why she should certainly be wary, not only considering what he was but also current events. "What are you doing here, Xellos?" Filia demanded. "What could you possibly want from me or anyone else here?"

"Oh, what a greeting," Xellos commented, still irritatingly calm to Filia. "We are a bit like old friends, aren't we? Can't we treat each other as such?"

Jillas ignored what Xellos had said and turned to Filia. "What do you want us to do?" he asked her.

"Take Val and go," Filia said, handing the toddler over to them, not taking her eyes off Xellos. As they ran off, she approached him, her mace in hand. "What could the mazoku race want from me?" she asked.

"The mazoku race? Nothing as far as I know," Xellos said.

"I hope there's nothing else. You've already taken away the city I called home, as well as my peace of mind!" Filia said. "Not that I can expect you to care. You prefer me like this, don't you? Running in fear of my life?"

"It's inconsequential," Xellos said. "I don't think there's any specific focus on you for now."

"Then why are you here?" Filia demanded. She put her mace down, realizing though it had been her first impulse to pick it up, it would be useless against him.

"Oh... Well, because I was looking for you. Specifically," Xellos admitted.

Filia's face curled up in disbelief and confusion and she shook her head. She hadn't seen Xellos in quite a while. What he could want with her, if not to kill her in the same fashion others of her race had been and were being killed, she didn't know. Besides, Filia had no affiliation with any other dragons. She wanted nothing to do with them at the moment. Her highest priority was to raise little Val in a peaceful and happy place. Around other golden dragons, many of whom had possibly long ago decided as part of the group to massacre his race of ancient dragons, wasn't that place.

"I haven't come to take but to give," Xellos said. Even as he said this, Filia hardly felt comforted. "You know, I've had less and less since this current conflict began myself. There really isn't much left to fear of the mazoku race anymore, I suppose."

"A fine thing for someone who can massacre dragons at will to say," Filia said.

Xellos laughed as if she'd made a joke. "That's right, isn't it? But even if my power remains, the power of the mazoku has greatly diminished. You may or may not have heard... Only one of Ruby Eye-sama's five pillars remains."

"Well, that's good news at least," Filia muttered. "And what does that pillar want with me?" she asked louder.

"As I've said before, nothing," Xellos said. "I'm not here on any other's account. I can't take my former master's wishes into account any longer, as she's not the pillar who remains."

"You mean... She's dead?" Filia repeated. "Zelas, the terrible Beast Master?" Well, Xellos had said only one pillar remained to support their awful dark lord's goal, and perhaps that wasn't Zelas. Maybe she should be slightly more sympathetic, as Zelas was the closest thing Xellos had to family. Beast Master Zelas might be described as something like his mother.

"Correct," Xellos said calmly.

And yet, he so callously affirmed her downfall. No, there was nothing to sympathize with. Did he expect her to? Filia went back to her default reaction, suspicion and aggression as she glared at Xellos. "And so, by whose account are you here?" she said.

"Well, no one's yet... But I would say yours, Filia-san," Xellos said.

"I neither beckoned you nor want you here!" Filia said.

"Well, if you say so, I suppose that's the case. I'll ask you to listen briefly before sending me away, though. Just so I can explain something clearly."

"Fine," Filia tentatively agreed. "What is it you want to say?"

"I've already told you that Beast Master-sama has been destroyed," Xellos said. "And it's not really in my nature to exist without a master. It's contradictory. Even Ruby Eye-sama serves one higher."

"So you now serve the remaining pillar," Filia finished the explanation for him.

"Oh, well, that would be the normal procedure," Xellos said. "But it's a little different this time. My new master isn't a mazoku at all. In fact, I've submitted to you as my new master Filia-san - Or I should properly call you Filia-sama now, should I?"

Filia's eyes opened wide, then she clenched her jaw. "Xellos... Do I look like a decaying mazoku lord to you?!"

"Not at all, Filia-sama," Xellos said. "You're the same dragon I remember."

"Then don't bother me with your nonsense!" Filia said.

"But even if you are a dragon, you're also my new master. I'm here to do your bidding," Xellos said, bowing.

Filia only felt more distressed as he did so. "If I was really your master, you'd follow my orders exactly, wouldn't you? I order you to go away! Occupy yourself at the bottom of the deepest ocean trench!"

"If you wish," Xellos said, disappearing.

Filia was still trembling, even though she could no longer sense Xellos anywhere around her. He really was gone, wasn't he? There was definitely some trick he was trying on her, and she probably couldn't hide from him now, only watch it unfold. If he wasn't around, then maybe she should finally rest, if she could.

"Val-sama, where did you go?" Filia heard Jillas shouting somewhere nearby. She took a deep breath and went off to find her son.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

It took Filia a long time to get to sleep that night. In addition to Xellos having appeared, she was afraid that Val might run off again. He didn't do so knowing it was 'bad', he was just a curious young dragon who was becoming more and more mobile. Filia shut the door tightly, hoping she would be awakened if he got up. He went to sleep soon enough, and Filia went eventually fell asleep herself. She really had been exhausted.

In the morning, Filia awoke feeling somewhat refreshed. She sat up, her hand bumping Val slightly as she did. Filia smiled, becoming more relaxed. Val hadn't gone to sleep there, so he must have gotten up in the middle of the night and moved. Well, as long as he was there and safe now, she didn't have to worry. Filia affectionately pat his head, then got up. She did feel something ominous, but it must be left over from the previous night, she was sure. Hearing the beastmen talking in the second room, Filia opened the door, then noticing an undesired third party with them.

"What are you doing here, again?!" Filia demanded upon seeing Xellos. "And you two, you just let him walk in?"

Jillas and Gravos had been jovial before they were silenced by Filia. They now looked at each other with confused expressions before turning back to Filia. "You'd said everything was alright, didn't you?" Jillas asked.

"Didn't we come back here because Xellos wasn't a threat?" Gravos said.

"That's right, I'm not really a threat to any of you at the moment," Xellos said. "Well, not unless she wills it. Filia-sama is my master now."

"You have something in common with us, then!" Jillas said.

"Until Val-sama orders us himself, we'll follow any of Filia-sama's orders," Gravos said.

Filia shook her head. "I'm no one's master. Especially not his," she said, pointing to Xellos.

Xellos blinked, looking at her blankly. "That puts me in an awkward situation, Filia-sama. As I informed you yesterday, I require a master to serve. Can't you just use me as you will?"

"Yeah, if he wants to do what you want, what's the big deal?" Jillas said. "Xellos could make it so we don't have to sneak around avoiding mazoku attention like we have been, right?"

"Well, I'm not sure about that," Xellos said. "But I could assist you in other ways, Filia-sama."

"Stop calling me that," Filia said. "I'm not your master, nor anything close."

"So should it be just 'Filia-san' as usual then?" Xellos asked.

"Yes... I mean, no!" Filia said.

"Would you like some breakfast, Filia-sama?" Gravos said. "We caught some fish this morning while you were asleep."

"Fine," Filia said, taking the food before she peered the other room to check on Val, who was still sound asleep. She frowned. "If I were your master, didn't I tell you to go somewhere else already?" she said to Xellos.

"Right. I took a tour of the ocean last night and this morning, as you ordered. Now I've returned. Beast Master-sama did occupy me with more somewhat more complicated tasks. Is there anything else you'd have me do?" Xellos asked.

Filia frowned and looked over at Val before sighing. "We really don't have time for you, Xellos. If I really am your master, tell me if there are any mazoku nearby other than you who may spot me."

"There are no nearby attacks, and again, you haven't yet been specifically targeted by any of my former superiors the last I heard," Xellos said.

"I see," Filia said, still not sure if she should believe him or not. "In that case, let's keep moving. We need to find a town to work and possibly live in."

"Right!" the beastmen said.

"There's a town just down the road," Xellos said. "You must have stopped just before it on this abandoned farm."

"I see. And no one's been attacked there?" Filia asked.

"No, their focus isn't on this area," Xellos said.

Filia swallowed nervously, still wondering if she should believe him. She nodded, deciding to investigate what he'd said at least. "I'll go alone. They may be more receptive to someone who appears human. You two watch Val and clean up in case we stay here again tonight."

"Right!" the beastmen again agreed.

"And myself?" Xellos said.

Filia frowned. "I'm not asking you for anything," she said, turning her head from Xellos and over to Jillas and Gravos. "Also keep an eye on Xellos. Let me know if anything suspicious occurs," she said.

"We've got it!" Jillas said.

Filia checked on Val one more time before leaving. It was good that he could rest today, and maybe even play as she looked for work. That kind of thing was important for a child his age. She would teleport herself back to him at any time if she sensed trouble. The enemy had already spotted her, hadn't it? She could only continue her life while being wary.

As indirectly ordered, Xellos followed the beastmen, so they could keep an eye on him, and did nothing. It was boring to watch them running around cleaning and hunting, but he now had to do what Filia ordered, even if she'd neither picked up on the truth nor the magnitude of what he'd given her. It wasn't all that important that she do so in the first place, anyway.

"Haven't you already eaten?" Xellos asked as he watching Gravos preparing whatever small animal it was that he'd caught.

"Val-sama hasn't," Gravos said.

"We can't let him go hungry, he's still growing," Jillas said.

"I see," Xellos said. "No, that certainly wouldn't be good, would it?"

As Xellos stood by the door watching the beastmen cooking outside, the door to the house eventually opened, loudly creaking open. Xellos looked to the side and saw a very young Val standing by the entrance. The sight of the young dragon was somewhat startling. Though Xellos had seen Filia carrying Val the previous night, Val standing there alone brought a new perspective to just how young and small he was. It had been a while since Xellos had seen Filia, but dragons aged far more slowly than other species that Xellos was used to interacting with.

Little Val walked across the way. "Valgaav-sama, have a seat," Jillas offered, putting a hand to offer him a spot on the stone, their own makeshift furniture. "We'll have your breakfast soon."

Xellos again had a moment of pause, a little disconcerted at the beast man's slip of the tongue. Yes, this child was a remnant of Chaos Dragon Gaav. Xellos and Val both were two remaining remnants of the mazoku race, though Val, even as Valgaav, had never completely embraced mazoku principles and also been the minion of a traitor, never loyal at all. Xellos studied the little boy closely. Val sat as offered, glaring back in Xellos's direction for a few moments before looking back at the beastmen.

He was really a very solemn child, especially for his age, Xellos thought. Perhaps even being reborn yet again wasn't enough to rid Val of the various negative feelings he held. The young dragon sat, not making a sound until the freshly cooked meal was placed in front of him. Then Val transformed into his dragon form, gobbling it all up at once, taking little time to chew.

"Ah! Valgaav-sama!" Jillas said in dismay.

"You know Filia-sama won't like you eating like that!" Gravos said.

"Wait!" Jillas said, running after Val, who dashed off upon finishing. "You have to clean up!"

Xellos had to laugh as the beastmen chased the former mazoku henchman. "He's a difficult child, isn't he?" Xellos commented as the beastmen eventually got hold of Val, who transformed back into his smaller human form.

"Valgaav-sama just has a lot left to relearn!" Gravos said.

"That's right! It's not that he's being difficult," Jillas said.

"Oh, 'Valgaav-sama', is it?" Xellos said thoughtfully. "I wonder what Filia-san thinks of you referring to Val-san by his mazoku name."

The beastmen looked from side to the side as they fidgeted. "Hey, you won't tell her we did, will you?" Jillas asked.

"She might not like it, but Valgaav-sama isn't anyone other than Valgaav-sama, is he?" Gravos said.

Xellos didn't respond. There was no point to telling her, but there was also no point to promising not to. The beastmen were soon distracted by cleaning up the majority of the mess that Val had left him, before running to a tree and climbing up. Despite his serious demeanor, Val was really very childish, as befitting of a child. He might have some latent memories, but they wouldn't make complete sense to his newly reset mind. Not at this point, anyway. "He doesn't even speak yet, does he?" Xellos asked the beastmen as they finished up.

"Who?" Gravos said.

"Well, Val-san, of course. He's just too-"

"Don't be so rude!" Jillas shouted to interrupt Xellos. "Of course Valgaav-sama can speak! You know our boss is capable of a simple thing like that!"

"Of course," Xellos said. Yes, Valgaav could speak, and these beastmen thought of Val as one and the same as Valgaav. In a way, they were right. They might be completely right. In that case, Filia was surrounded by her own enemies. Instead of being wary, she was taking the time to care for them.

Valgaav had never really forgiven her, had he? Adopting his reborn self was a way for Filia to try and earn his forgiveness. But she likely wouldn't, and then once Val grew, he'd have his henchmen handy, and finish off Filia. The henchmen referred to her as 'Filia-sama', but Val was obviously far above her in the ranking in their mind. They'd follow his orders to help him kill her in a moment's notice, wouldn't they?

What a situation Filia had put herself in, Xellos thought with some amusement. Observing Val, Xellos could see nothing other than a younger version of the mazoku-dragon hybrid that had held such a fierce grudge against the entire world. Even without his memories, the serious, destructive young toddler could only grow into that again. Even if he was a full dragon, no longer a hybrid, Val was powerful. It really couldn't end well for Filia. Xellos smiled. That naïveté was part of why Xellos had chosen her in the first place.

Xellos stood and watched the beastmen spending the rest of the day cleaning, cooking, and running after Val, who continued to be silent and destructive. He even knocked the door to the house off of its hinges. The beastmen shouted in dismay, and took to fixing it, while Val scurried around in his larger but still tiny dragon form and took bites from every portion of what they'd been trying to prepare for dinner. The beastmen would fret at how to respond to Val's bad behavior, but never reprimand him in any way, just take the time to repair or cover up what he'd done.

"She won't notice," Jillas said, trying to convince himself as he looked at the meal. Then he cut off the nibbled piece just in case. "Perfect!"

Xellos was amused by the badly behaved child Val, and even more amused thinking of how Filia might respond. Maybe she's try to reprimand him, but it wouldn't work. That was the folly of living with one's enemy. Nothing she'd do would change Val.

"Hello?" Filia called as she teleported in by the door. She looked and saw everyone outside. "Oh, you've prepared dinner!" she said happily. Then she noticed Xellos and just as quickly turned away irritably.

Though the beastmen had been trying to coax Val back over to nearby the house with no effect, Val now scurried back. He changed back into his human form before he ran over to Filia. "Mother!" he said, and then hugged her leg.

"How has your day been, Val?" Filia asked softly as she picked him up. "Were you able to have some fun?"

Xellos watched the scene with some surprise. Though Val didn't speak beyond that one word, didn't answer Filia's questions, he stayed by Filia. He also didn't smile, but he closed his eyes and latched onto Filia firmly. Oh, Xellos realized, watching the young dragon as well as the beastmen rushing forward for Filia's approval for all of the work they'd done that day. Maybe he'd been wrong. There was a definite love, bonding Val to Filia, and well as a deep sense of respect from Val's henchmen. Filia wasn't in as bad a situation as he'd imagined. She really had built something here. Filia knew what she was doing. She really shouldn't be underestimated. He hadn't been, not really, it was just that Filia continued to surprise him. She wasn't everything he'd expected.

Filia also wasn't inattentive to possible danger, and hadn't forgotten about Xellos's presence. While rocking Val and speaking to the beastmen, she watched warily at Xellos to the side. Filia began to lower her voice, asking some questions. Xellos could tell they were discussing him. Even if he weren't able to hear most of what she said, it would be easy to determine that was the case. The beastmen were as unconcerned as they had been when Xellos had arrived in the morning, saying they didn't think of Xellos as a threat.

Their concerns for danger were the here and now, but Filia wasn't going to buy into that thinking. She passed Val over to them, and began walking over to where Xellos stood, alone. "You won't leave if I tell you to, will you?" she said.

"Good evening, Filia-san. How did your day in town go?" Xellos asked.

"It would have been nicer if I didn't have your presence hanging over my head the entire time," Filia said.

"So it was nice, overall? Did you find what you were looking for there?" Xellos asked.

"Enough," Filia said to Xellos's small talk. "Answer my question."

Xellos was silent only a moment before he smiled and answered again. "If you told me to leave, yes, I'd do it. After all, I'm to follow your instructions to the best of my ability now."

"Again with this," Filia muttered. "I did hear some talk of your war in town."

"It's not my war," Xellos quickly corrected. "After all, it's not yours, is it?"

"Well, it's some new war your lot has started," Filia said hatefully. "Yes, it's your war. And I did hear that you've suffered some losses, but you still have one of your five retainers left. Whoever's left would be a more appropriate 'master' for you than me, wouldn't they?"

"No," Xellos said. "Serving like that would be more contradictory than having no master at all."

"Oh," Filia said. She hadn't been expecting him to say something like that, and wondered why he would. However, Filia wanted him out of her hair more than to get more detail. "Well, that's another option for you, isn't it? You could serve no master. Wouldn't you like to have some autonomy after being that horrible Beast Master's slave all those years?" Filia suggested.

"Hmph." Xellos smiled unsettlingly. "Wouldn't you also like some 'autonomy', Filia-san?" he asked.

"Me? I already have it," Filia declared.

"Do you?" Xellos said.

"Yes, absolutely," Filia insisted. "You know it too, Xellos. You know how I chose to abandon my temple, and now even now my entire race, in order to live as I now do, raising Val mostly in the human world for my principles. I couldn't have done that without the autonomy that I'm allowed as a dragon, but you've been lacking."

"And will you abandon those principles you spoke of as well?" Xellos asked.

"No, never!" Filia insisted. How dare he ask her to abandon them. She expected his manipulation, but not that he'd be stupid enough to be so forthright.

"Then, you're a slave to your principles," Xellos said plainly.

Filia calmed down, raising an eyebrow. Oh, so that's where he'd been going with that question. He was trying to be sneaky after all, coming at her with this kind of reasoning. "Some direction in life is required," Filia said calmly.

"Hm. Throwing everything to the wind and living in the sea of chaos may be true autonomy. But then we'd no longer exist. So, the concept of 'autonomy' as you understand it is contradictory," Xellos said.

Bringing in his twisted beliefs? Filia wouldn't stand for it. "You don't-"

"But you're absolutely correct, Filia-san," Xellos said, calming her annoyance with this affirmation. "As long as we exist here, some direction is required. Which is why I can't exist without a master to serve. Ruby Eye-sama is indisposed, and any other ranking higher than me are inappropriate. So, I've had to look outside the realm of my mazoku superiors."

"Why me?" Filia said. "You must know of many others who would be happy to have you. The world is full of corrupt individuals."

"Oh, isn't it?" Xellos agreed. "But after carefully considering the matter, I couldn't really have decided on anyone but you."

Filia studied him closely. "You really think I'd be a good replacement for that horrible Beast Master?"

"Not at all," Xellos said. "But who would be? Beast Master-sama was elite even among the elite mazoku. I could do her bidding with absolute trust, even when I had a difficult time determining her reasoning. She never should have perished before the end of existence. If anyone deserved to be around for that long awaited moment, it was her. Now, she'll never be able to see it, nor direct me to what I need to do."

"Xellos," Filia said, her voice softening. Despite herself, she was starting to feel some sympathy for him. Oh, his corrupt beliefs were present in his every word and just as disgusting as ever, but he really was in mourning for his lost master, didn't he? Zelas had been the demonic version of his family, as well as the provider of Xellos's direction in life, Filia concluded. He'd lost everything.

Filia had felt like she'd lost everything after the conflict with Dark Star and Valgaav. But she really hadn't. She'd had her friends, the human ones, as well as the former enemies in the form of the beastmen who stood by her side. She'd also had hope in the form of Val's reborn egg. And her principles, those were shaken after everything she'd been through, but still there to guide her. Xellos had none of that, it seemed to Filia. No hope. No direction.

Filia looked back up at Xellos, who just smiled back at her. Even if he seemed unaffected, he was. She was in the presence of someone who had suffered a great loss. Filia looked to the side, and started to hear the beastmen inside having trouble with Val. They'd also gone to the trouble to make her a meal, and she was hungry. It would be best to end this conversation quickly. "Alright, Xellos. You can stay with us for now."

"If that's what you've decided," Xellos said. "You'll be able to make good use of me, won't you?"

Filia nodded hesitantly. "Just tell me why you chose me first."

"Well, I had to consider a variety of factors, of course. I'm not sure I could think of any one simple reason that I could communicate to you," Xellos said.

Filia frowned. Just as tricky as ever in avoiding answering this question, wasn't he? "Try," she ordered. "Give me one reason."

"Oh... Well, there was your kindness. I remember how kind you were," Xellos said.

Filia's face twisted in confusion. Kindness? Well, she wouldn't deny that she could be kind and had been kind of others in the past. But not to Xellos. She'd insulted him, called him garbage, attacked him, and directed various other acts of hostility toward him. What kind of world did Xellos live in where that could be considered 'kind'?

"Filia-sama! Val-sama can't wait any longer to eat," Jillas called from inside the building.

"Val-sama, please be patient," Gravos's voice added afterwards.

Without another word, Filia turned her back to Xellos and went inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Filia awoke in the morning before the beastmen this time upon hearing Val open the door. "Val, don't go out on your own," Filia sleepily scolded. It wasn't really his fault. Filia should have insisted they all properly fix the door before going to sleep. She got up to follow him. As she reached the door, Val ran out, and Filia only watched him. He transformed to his dragon form and poked around at the weeds outside. Filia sleepily sat down, not ready to think about what she'd do that day, only watching as she allowed her son to do as he wished for the moment.

That was until Val went over by where the beastmen had cooked outside the other day, which might be dangerous. There were sharp tools and other objects left there. Filia wasn't even sure if they'd remembered to properly put out the fire. Could there still be some hot coals? "Val," Filia called.

Val looked over at her, but then began to move close to the cooking site anyway. Filia hated to do it, but she got ready to chase him.

Then Xellos appeared right by Val, picking up the young dragon. "No, Val-san. You do have to listen to Mother, don't you?"

Val's eyes opened wide in surprised as he was grabbed. The dragon then forced his head up, biting down as hard as he could on his captor's arm. "Ah-" Xellos looked down in surprise. He stopped himself from letting go of Val. Filia wouldn't be pleased if he were to drop her son. But had Val really just dared to do something like that?

The small dragon struggled, hopping out of Xellos's grasp and to the ground himself. "Idiot," Xellos was sure he heard Val mutter before transforming back into his human form and running over to Filia. He hugged Filia's leg, sternly glaring back in Xellos's direction.

Xellos was speechless a moment. So, the second of the only two words Val has spoken around him was to call him an idiot. He really must be Filia's child then, Xellos considered. Just like her, this boy was so daring when it came to challenging someone stronger than himself. "And here I thought you might raise a polite child, Filia-san," Xellos commented.

"Val is still just a baby," Filia said, crouching down to comfort Val with a pat on his head. "Though he does know how to defend himself when necessary."

"Right," Xellos said quietly.

"I really don't want you influencing him, anyway," Filia said. "So stay away from him when possible."

"Understood," Xellos said. "Do you have anything I should be doing?"

Filia looked up thoughtfully. "Well, I've found some minor work in town. We may stay here a while, but I'm not really sure. If we do, I'm sure I can find some manual labor for you there as well."

"That's fine, but is that really all?" Xellos said. "Wouldn't those two be more suited to that kind of thing?"

"They're more suited to take care of Val than you," Filia said.

"And you're more suited than them, aren't you?" Xellos pointed out.

"Maybe," Filia said. "But I can't stop everything to take care of him all the time just because I want to. Those two care for Val, and they may make up for each other's shortcomings while watching him. Meanwhile, I can make more money, which we need, with my specialized magical skills, and other things I learned in the temple. It's only if no one's interested in my skills that I can put them to work with menial jobs and spend time with Val."

"They really have no specialized skills?" Xellos asked innocently. "How about myself?"

"They have no skills I'd want them offering their services of, including Jillas-san's bomb making. And I don't even want to think about what you'd do, Xellos. Best to keep it simple."

"If that's what you'd like, Filia-san," Xellos said.

By now, Val was tugging on Filia and whining. Filia picked him up. "Are you hungry? I think there's something left over for you. Don't worry, Val. Mother will take care of you." Filia walked inside, heading for the kitchen where there was probably some leftover food. She found it and began to carefully look it over, placing bits in front of Val.

"Did you even want children before he appeared?" Xellos asked, peering at the young dragon.

"Of course," Filia said. "I had a job I was dedicated to, but I assumed I'd find a mate and have children someday."

"I see. Was that really the direction you planned to take in your life, Filia-san?" Xellos asked.

"Yes, it was," Filia said. "It's near impossible now that I have the stigma of having abandoned my job as priestess before my clan was all killed, and adopting Val as my son, but that's just how it will be."

"How kind, Filia-san. You really are willing to sacrifice for others," Xellos said.

Filia frowned at the compliment. "It may be truly impossible soon, if your race succeeds in their current plan to kill all of us."

"That would be unfortunate, wouldn't it? Rest assured I'm not involved with that," Xellos said.

Of course he wasn't, Filia realized, not since he'd declared her his 'master' and she'd absolutely never order him along those lines. He had likely been beforehand, though. He had definitely been in at least one other war. She ignored him now and finished feeding her son.

"Was it difficult, Filia-san?" Xellos asked.

"What's that?" Filia asked casually as she wiped off Val's face.

"Abandoning your clan," Xellos said.

"No," Filia answered immediately, looking him directly in the eyes as she did. "What was difficult was that I _had_ to resign."

"I see," Xellos said. "That makes perfect sense."

Xellos faded into the background for Filia for the most part as she went through the rest of the morning routine. She felt somewhat relieved as she motioned to Xellos to follow her, and they headed away from Val. Most of her stress from the other day had involved not only Xellos being so close, but being so close to little Val. Now she might relax, if not for the fact that Xellos was instead close to her.

"Couldn't you stay a few paces back?" Filia said.

"If you wish. You have to be more specific about how you wish for me to accompany you," Xellos said, slowing down his pace until he was behind her.

That really wouldn't do either, Filia realized. Having him lurking around behind her, Filia felt even more unsettled, and couldn't pay attention to what was ahead. "Xellos," she called, looking behind her.

"Yes?" Xellos said, stopping as she did.

"On second thought, you can walk a few paces ahead of me," Filia said.

"Of course, Filia-san," Xellos said, and then walked forward until he was ahead of her.

Filia glared into his back, but he didn't look too suspicious there, just walking along. As the town came into sight, she realized that him arriving ahead of her might raise unwelcomed questions, especially if she tried to put him to work for her later. "Xellos," she called ahead.

"Yes?" Xellos stopped again, looking behind her.

"I realize now that you'd best walk next to me after all," Filia said.

"Of course, Filia-san," Xellos said, sounding a little more amused than Filia was comfortable with. She was silent, observing Xellos more often than the town in front of her. But eventually, she noticed that there was some smoke rising. They must be cooking something, burning something for some other purpose. That thought was foremost in her mind.

But as they approached, Filia realized that it wasn't a routine fire. It was growing out of control, consuming several buildings. "Do something, now! Help them!" she ordered Xellos without thinking.

Without a word, Xellos teleported out, then back, bringing a group of coughing humans with him. "They were that were present. Have I done enough?" Xellos asked.

"It's fine," Filia said. They probably should have been more stealthy, and not have called attention to themselves in front of these humans. But it was too late to think about that.

"Xellos!" a different person's voice called this time in a jovial tone. As Filia turned to see the source, she saw a tall woman, a sword that almost looked impractical in use slung over her shoulder. "They said they hadn't seen you. Wouldn't talk even after I killed a few, so I was about ready to just wipe the whole place out."

"Oh my. I don't see how such a garish display of power would have helped you much, Riksfalto-san," Xellos said calmly.

"Riksfalto," Filia repeated, pursing her lips. The woman that addressed Xellos was also mazoku. Even if Filia wouldn't have guessed it from how she behaved, the name was very familiar. Riksfalto was a general of the same rank as Xellos, serving a different one of the dark lord's retainers, Filia recalled.

"I was just getting a little bored, you know?" Riksfalto said casually. "We know you went somewhere around here, and nobody was saying anything useful. I thought if I just kept up you'd eventually pop out, and I was right, huh?"

"It was a coincidence in your favor," Xellos said.

"Coincidence or not, you'd better come with me, and right now," Riksfalto said. "Dolphin-sama never ordered you to run off, you know. Things might be a little different for you now than when you served Beast Master-sama."

"Indeed," Xellos confirmed. "I imagined they'll be quite different, won't they, Filia-san?" he asked, turning to beside him.

Filia said nothing in response, though she was surprised that Xellos remembered her in his conversation with his fellow demon.

"Filia-san," Xellos said again to get her attention. "Should I return to serve Riksfalto-san's master?"

"What difference does your mazoku business make to me?" Filia said.

"Well, she would order me to destroy cities and kill more, humans as well as those of your kind. Would you like that?" Xellos asked.

"Of course I wouldn't like that!" Filia responded with immediate fervor.

Xellos turned back to face Riksfalto completely. "Well, there you have it," he said. "I can't go along with your request. My new master wouldn't have it."

Riksfalto looked confused for a moment, right before she broke into a smile, laughing. "Oh, I get it! You're playing backstabber! Betrayer! You're a funny guy sometimes, Xellos."

"Funny?" Xellos repeated, appearing confused. "But you understand, I really have refused servitude to Dolphin-san and instead submitted to another."

"Yeah, I know that you're for real," Riksfalto said. "That just makes it funnier. A straight-laced guy like you, doing something ridiculous like this." Riksfalto pointed her sword forward, still smiling as she did.

"Right. Now that you know I can't return as you were to instruct me to, do you have any other business with Filia-san or myself?" Xellos asked.

Riksfalto glanced toward Filia now. "Filia, is it? I can tell by looking at her she's one of those golden dragons. That'll really piss off Dolphin-sama, considering she wants them all dead. You really do know how to shake things up, huh?" Riksfalto pointed her sword toward Filia now. "Dolphin-sama might want me to just exterminate this one right now. Plus then you'll be able to return to her without issues, right?"

"Damn mazoku garbage," Filia said. "Just who do you think you are, threatening my life like that?" she demanded.

"Riksfalto-san really has no sense of tact when it come to that," Xellos apologized, stepping in front of Filia. "Rest assured your life is a higher priority than mine, Filia-san."

"Don't rest too well, that fact didn't help Beast Master-sama much," Riksfalto shouted back at Filia.

Before Xellos had been calm and collected, but now glared forward at his former comrade. He ran forward before she disappeared. Then they both disappeared, likely fighting in the astral side, Filia reasoned.

Filia herself wasn't going to stand around helplessly. She transformed into her dragon form. There was neither time to apologize nor explain things to the human villagers around, who were more alarmed by her appearance as a dragon than the two mazoku or even the flashy fire. She looked around. When Riksfalto appeared nearby, Filia let out a stream of laser breath. "Don't think I'll go down without a fight, you filthy garbage," she hissed.

"You're just a little more powerful than the regular-sized gnats," Riksfalto said, moving to strike Filia again.

Filia hit her aggressor with the laser breath again, and Xellos appeared by her, hitting their opponent at the same time. Riksfalto moved back, and blinked her eye, dazed a moment. "You're really going to play this way?" she asked.

In response, Xellos hit her again. Riksfalto backed away, putting up her hand. "Fine, I give, for now. I'll have to see what Dolphin-sama wants me to do about this nonsense."

With that, Riksfalto was gone. Xellos turned to Filia. "Are you alright, Filia-san?" he asked. Filia shot her laser breath toward him. He avoided it by teleporting. "Filia-san... What's wrong? I defended you well, didn't I?"

"You garbage, how dare you act like you've done me a favor! There would be no need to defend me if it weren't for you!" Filia said.

"Well, just speaking about the immediate situation, maybe that's true," Xellos admitted. He had to dodge another of Filia's attacks.

* * *

Filia stormed around the abandoned house. Seeing no sign of her son nor his caretakers, she took to the air outside. Eventually finding them, Filia flew down. "Something wrong?" Gravos asked, though a 'yes' was obvious.

"We can't stay here," Filia said. Seeing their disappointed expressions, she sighed. "Xellos has attracted all kinds of foulness. Just go back and get whatever supplies you can carry, then we'll be on our way."

"Yes, ma'am!" the beastmen said.

Feeling Val resting against her leg, Filia wasn't sure if it would be safer for him to go with them or to stay with her. Feeling an unpleasant presence nearby, she decided. "Take Val with you."

Though Val whined, he eventually stomped away with them. Filia transformed back into her human form, then turned around. "Since I can order you to leave, I'll have to do that," she said.

"I would have to follow your instructions, if that's what you ordered," Xellos said.

"You think I'll risk my life to have you around?!" Filia demanded.

"You must realize your life was in danger anyway," Xellos said. "Riksfalto-san was right. Your kind is in danger, well, the few remaining who still know holy magic, at any rate. She may sweep around carelessly, and just eliminate large congregations of golden dragons who are known for holy magic, if those particular ones practice it or not. But Dolphin-san isn't as unfocused. Also, she does know about you, the former priestess with holy magic talents. Yes, you're known as loose cannon who betrayed her own kind, and it's worried that you may spread the knowledge of holy magic to non-dragons if left unchecked. She'd order your destruction specifically eventually."

"Oh," Filia said, unnerved by this information. She had strongly suspected she might have been targeted when the city she'd lived in had been. At the same time she'd been telling herself that even if the there was some kind of terrible conflict starting up between the mazoku and the rest of existence, she'd be safe as one who had separated herself from other golden dragons. From what Xellos said, it seemed that wasn't true. "So, why would you decide to help me?"

"You're not that naïve, are you, Filia-san?" Xellos said. Filia nodded. She hadn't thought for a moment that Xellos had showed up to rescue her, and appreciated that he wasn't pretending to. "So," Xellos began. "You must know I only decided on you because it would be to my best benefit."

"Of course," Filia said. "And you'd turn on me as soon as that benefited you as well, wouldn't you?"

"Well, you must have heard of my race's loyalty," Xellos said. "We're physically unable to betray our masters. I accepted one not of my kind - you - fully understanding that it wouldn't be forever in my benefit. But you can't lose with this arrangement, can you?"

"I'm sure I can," Filia said, just wanting to leave it at the fact she didn't fully accept Xellos's words, and not really argue about them. "But what exactly is your benefit?"

"Ah, I'm afraid that might be rather short-sighted and selfish," Xellos said.

"Just tell me what it is," Filia pushed.

"In short, there's the obvious, not having to accept Dolphin-san as my new master," Xellos began seriously. "Not having to follow her orders, or accept her vision of our 'future'," he continued. Filia observed him closely. He really did appear calm most of the time, but talking about his reasons now, the anger had returned. Then he smiled. "Maybe there are others I know in the world I could have chosen. But I thought of you specifically, when the idea came into my mind that I had to betray my entire race. I thought, 'Isn't it similar to what Filia-san went through?' Maybe that's when I decided I had to go to you."

"I see," Filia said. She didn't really want to discuss that further, since that decision had been painful for her. Instead, she focused on the present. "So, you really will follow my orders? Even when they go against your principles?"

"I have no choice but to accept your distaste for my kind and any consequences that arise from that right now," Xellos said. "I'll have to act as if your convictions were my own."

"Fine," Filia said with a sigh. It might be better with him around than without him around, considering the power of those that would be after her. It could be a mixed blessing, Xellos's appearance and declaration. "Follow me, then," she said, heading back to where she'd ordered the beastmen to go with Val.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

"Are you ready to leave?" Filia asked the beastmen as she entered. Val ran up to her, demanding attention by letting out a shout and tugging on her clothing. Filia picked him up.

"Yes. We're ready to leave whenever you are, Filia-sama," Jillas said. Then he and Gravos both glared at Xellos. "Why is that suspicious guy still here?"

"He's the cause of the trouble for us, isn't he?" Gravos said.

"That would take a while to explain," Filia said. Val pushed her, irritated at the adults' own agitation. "He'll be going with us, and there is reason," Filia said as she put Val down again, who ran away. "Right now we can't discuss that. Our priority is to leave."

"What's your goal as far as where to go, Filia-san?" Xellos asked.

"Some place where your kind doesn't already know where we are," Filia said. "You help those two pack up," she ordered as she went to catch Val.

Xellos wordlessly followed orders, and they all were soon walking side by side down the path. Val followed them quickly, but as he ran off from them, distracted, Filia picked him up. He kicked at her and cried. "Stop, Val," Filia said. "We don't have time to let you play right now."

"He really is a badly behaved child, isn't he?" Xellos said.

The beastmen again glared at Xellos, as did Filia. She was the one to correct him this time. "No, Xellos, he's still a baby. You can't describe what he does as 'bad' right now!"

"I see. And here I thought you'd be better at handling him than those other two were. Instead, you insist on excusing his behavior."

"Don't say another word about Val's behavior. It's not your concern! I don't excuse everything he does, we just don't have time to properly address it right now," Filia said, then pat Val on the head, who'd mostly calmed down. "He's been upset since we had to leave our home. The same as the rest of us, but he's a baby. It's perfectly understandable he'd be a little more unruly than usual."

"You really are kind and understanding, Filia-san," Xellos said.

"Of course," Filia said, annoyed, as she was taking the complement as Xellos's attempt at an insult. "We try to be both for people, especially people we love. Being what you are, you really can't understand anything about love, can you?"

"I understand what love is," Xellos said absent-mindedly, observing the two of them. Val now just hugged Filia and stared ahead with dry eyes, yet a tear on his cheek. Love could be very beneficial, and really had benefited Filia in this case. If things went well, she could have nothing to worry about, even as Val grew older.

They reached a town, and Val was crying and screaming more by then. Despite what Filia had said about wanting Xellos to keep away from Val, she handed the baby dragon over to him to carry. Val transformed into his dragon form and began to chew on Xellos's arm. Filia only told him to stop when she saw some humans in the distance. Val transformed back into human form, but continued to dig his nails into Xellos's arm. "Filia-san, he is acting up a little much," Xellos commented.

"That's because he hasn't eaten. A dragon his age needs lots of food," Filia said. "Val, don't worry, we'll get you something soon," Filia assured for the third time that hour, then looked up, glaring at who was holding Val. "Damn it, Xellos, my son may go hungry for you."

Xellos could go and get him something through various methods. But Filia hadn't asked him to do so, so he did nothing other than hold the irritated as well as irritating child in his arms still. Filia took Val once they arrived in town, and happily pacified him with food they bought there, giving little to herself as well as the beastmen. She looked at the small amount of money she had left and sighed. They needed to run, but they really couldn't afford the traveling expenses. "We'll have to camp outside," she said to the beastmen, who nodded.

"I'll pay for our room, or rooms, if you'd like," Xellos said.

"How?" Filia said. "Don't tell me you resort to stealing."

"Stealing?" Xellos repeated with some annoyance. "Not at all. I've had reasons to keep human currency, and it's easy enough to acquire without stealing."

"Give it all to me then," Filia said, putting her hand out. Money would make things easier for them, when Xellos's presence had already made them difficult. Money wouldn't completely cancel out the difficulties, but Filia didn't feel bad in the least for demanding everything that her new 'underling' had.

He handed it over to her without another comment. Filia counted, smiling to herself. Yes, this would make it easier to run from whatever unwanted demons were pursuing them, she thought to herself. She took enough for her to fit in her purse comfortably, then handed the rest back to Xellos. They spent the rest of the evening shopping for supplies. Filia was much more contented as she filled up her bags with everything they needed. After finishing with shopping, she found a reasonably priced inn, and did decide to spend the money on two rooms. Filia was truly exhausted from the previous night, as well as all the traveling they'd been doing. It wouldn't be too terrible to leave Val with Jillas and Gravos and concentrate on getting a good night's rest, would it?

The two of them had no complaints. Filia handed Val, who was already dozing off to them, then opened the door to the room next door. It was only then when she realized that Xellos was still standing next to her. "Oh," she said as she looked his way. She hadn't thought of him.

"Should I go with Val-san and the rest, Filia-san?" Xellos suggested.

"No, there's no reason for that," Filia said, thinking a moment. What would she do with the annoying mazoku?

"Then, should I join you in your room? Perhaps we could share the bed?" Xellos teased. He was sure that Filia would be rattled at the awkward suggestion, thought it was a minor point after everything else that had happened.

However, Filia just smirked back at him. Yes, Xellos had done everything she'd ordered so far, including hold Val who had chomped on him like a chew toy. She could order him to spend the night with her, and do various other things, then he would likely just do them. "Well, I don't want you around Val, so maybe you should be with me. You would do what I told you to, wouldn't you?" Filia said.

Instead of embarrassing Filia, Xellos was now somewhat uncomfortable. He'd already known Filia's wants and needs would be very different from his previous master, but still hadn't thought the former priestess would react this way at all. From how she looked at him, she didn't appear to be joking, either. "Oh, well, of course, Filia-san," Xellos began. "As your subordinate, I'll do anything you order, no matter how much I didn't want to."

Filia frowned, taking a step backward. "You don't want to?" she repeated.

"Oh? Well, I'd never say that. Accept my apologies for any implications. Your will is mine. I'll do whatever you wish me to. Should we spend the night together then? I'll need some instruction about the kinds of activities you might like me to do with you, but I'll perform the best I can. I do have a basic understanding, don't worry." Xellos bowed, kneeling on the floor as he spoke to her.

Filia's face flushed red with embarrassment as he spoke, the way Xellos had expected her to react in the first place. "My will has nothing to do with yours, and I wasn't really going to do anything with garbage like you! Keep your filthy thoughts to yourself. You can just stay outside. Make sure Val doesn't get out, and nothing else gets in to bother us. Can you do that?"

"Of course," Xellos said. He smirked as Filia went into the room, slamming the door behind her. Filia wasn't one he should be serving, but she was still easy enough to manipulate. Just giving the reverence that Zelas expected from him all the time was enough to anger the dragon and get her to abandon what she'd wanted in the first place. Xellos had been unsettled a moment at Filia's decisiveness, but now assured himself that he hadn't really given too much of his will to her.

* * *

Filia awoke the next morning feeling refreshed. As she went out, she saw that Val was already playing outside, and was happy he was getting this time to do what he needed. Val ran to her right away as soon as he saw her, hugging her. He looked up and smiled. He really was being a 'good' boy today, wasn't he? Yes, Filia considered, he was playing in a nondestructive way and staying in his human form around the humans. That would show Xellos, who had critiqued his behavior and her parenting multiple times by now.

Filia's smile fell as she herself thought of her last encounter with Xellos. She looked around and soon spotted him, standing away from Val and observing his surroundings as she had basically ordered him to. She looked away from him, tending to Val by feeding him some of the supplies that she'd gotten the night before. Seeing her son was in a better mood than before, Filia felt in a better mood as well, but then looked up and saw Xellos again, and frowned, that nauseating sensation surfacing again.

So, she may as well go speak to him, since she'd have to eventually. Avoiding him, Filia knew that disturbing feeling would just remain, ruining her day. And he'd really like that, wouldn't he?

"Good morning, Xellos," Filia began. It felt a little strange to use polite greetings like this, but Xellos always did with her, and she wasn't about to look bad compared to him. Even though she did already, in several ways.

"Good morning, Filia-san," Xellos said with a nod. "Is there something else that you'd like me to do?"

"I'm sorry," Filia muttered.

Xellos raised an eyebrow, then just turned away. "Well, I'll just keep standing guard until you've decided," he said.

"Listen to me, I'm apologizing to you," Filia said sharply.

"What for?" Xellos said.

Was he going to make her explain? Well, it would give him something to lord over her later, wouldn't it? Filia closed her eyes and sighed. She tried to be careful with her wording. "I didn't consider your feelings when I asked you... Those things yesterday," she said.

"You're my master. You don't have to consider anything of mine, because I'm yours," Xellos said, bowing. "No apologies are really necessary," he added.

"They are if I say they are, right?" Filia began hotly. "I'm not like a mazoku master would be."

"Hmph," Xellos grinned. "But just by having me, you are. And you do accept me now, don't you?"

"Maybe in a way. But understand that it's just like when I served the Flarelord," Filia said. "I wouldn't expect absolute obedience."

"Do you really want it that way?" Xellos said. "Meaning, I could disobey you based on my own principles?"

Filia was silent a moment, thinking about how that certainly wouldn't be in her favor. She wouldn't want him acting as was his nature if she could help it. At the same time, she didn't want to be some kind of tyrant that forced him to do things.

"Don't worry, Filia-san, it was a rhetorical question. I know how you expect me to act, and I'll do the best to go along with that," Xellos said.

Filia had no response to that except to internally rage and curse him. He'd put her in this situation, making it so she had to contradict herself. It was just like a mazoku to do something like this. Filia turned away, walking away from him. He wasn't going to see just how much he'd irked her.

But even if Filia turned away and hid it on her face, Xellos could see by the miasma that began radiating from her that she'd had some kind of negative emotional reaction. He'd pushed there, just a little but not too much. She'd still keep doing him this favor for now. He wasn't sure how long it would last, especially since Dolphin would likely push back against his defiance very soon.

After a while, Filia motioned him over, and the group sat together. "We've got to decide where to go next," she said, then turned to Xellos. "You know this area better than we do. Where can we go?"

"South, I suppose," Xellos began. "After all, Dolphin-san is taking control of the area to the north fairly effectively."

"What do you mean by that?" Filia said.

"Well, as you must know, she's been trying to gain control of most areas up there," Xellos said. "Her current goal is for the area around the former mazoku border to be under her rule."

Filia's face curled up in disgust, thinking of how disgraceful that was. She wondered if she should have even ever chosen to live up there, then sighed to herself. "She can't reestablish it now," Filia said, looking at Xellos as if to ask if they could. Xellos was silent, not answering. "Is that it though? Is she trying to reestablish the border?"

"That's not at all what Beast Master-sama thought we should do," Xellos said.

"So, is she or not?" Filia pressed.

"I don't see what benefit that would be, nor how it would be accomplished." Xellos continued.

Filia nodded. "So, she's not?" Xellos still didn't answer her. Maybe he didn't know, she considered. "What is her goal? Why are you mazoku interfering in our daily lives?"

"Are you really considering that, Filia-san?" Xellos asked seriously. "I was under the impression that you were concentrating on your own goal. The motivations of any mazoku are inconsequential to you, correct? Or am I wrong?"

At that moment, Val let out a cry, reaching for his dropped food, which had been cooking in the fire, but now fallen in. Filia pulled him away, scolding him for his dangerous actions. Val stomped his feet, starting to throw a fit. Filia just sat holding him, explaining what was gone was gone. Val eventually calmed down, but sat scowling at the flames from the small distance Filia had placed him away.

Val eventually fell asleep, and Filia sighed, because they still hadn't figured out where they were going. She went over to Xellos again, who was sitting calmly away from them. Xellos was right, she did need to consider herself and her own goals. However, she wasn't going to ignore everything else that was going on. It wouldn't be wise, even if she were just going to consider her own goals and nothing else. Filia walked up to Xellos. "You mazoku shouldn't just be allowed to gallivant around," she said.

"Oh? So, you're going to be the one to stop them, Filia-san?" Xellos said, with just the slightest hint of amusement.

Filia paused a moment, considering if Xellos were mocking her or not. Filia decided not to let it bother her, considering that he was just being his irritating self. "I have you, don't I?" Filia said. "So, according to your own logic, I could use you to stop them."

"Yes. Well, that is, you could try," Xellos confirmed calmly.

Filia took a moment to absorb that. She could make it her own goal to stop the current aggressors in the war. Attack those demons would put an end to the years of suffering that her people as well as many others had to endure with such disgusting creatures hovering over them. She could finally just be rid of them.

But there would be consequences to that. Xellos sat, silently approving of her considerations. That was because he had another motive. He knew it would backfire on her somehow, she concluded. Filia turned her head. She wouldn't let him pester her with wondering about his intentions. She would stick to her own goals and principles.

And Filia definitely wasn't around to start a war, nor participate in any kind of hateful conflict, though with the power in her hands, it was tempting. She wasn't some kind of champion, out to destroy the enemy. The idea didn't particularly appeal to her either, since she'd seen how terrible war could get, and wasn't going to contribute to it, especially since she couldn't do much anyway, even with Xellos. She'd just stick to her own goals of raising Val, as well as praying for peace. The peace she wished for should start within herself. "Xellos, don't bother interfering with your kind anymore. Especially not to fight them."

"Is that your current conclusion?" Xellos asked.

"It's fine, isn't it?" Filia said.

"If you say it is," Xellos said.

"Well, I do," Filia said, then turned away, going back to Val to check on him. He was her priority, she reminded herself. Trying to forget about the mazoku in the background, as well as the warfare far in the distance, Filia went and picked up her dozing son, who had nearly fallen over. She wouldn't forget her dedication to him, no matter what distractions came around. She'd do her best to protect him from the misfortune around them.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

Walking along the road, Filia held Val close. The farther they could get away, the better things would be, she told herself. So she ordered the beastmen to haul everything while she carried her son. Then she saw a familiar figure down the road. Just from looking at the outline of the weapon, Filia was fairly sure who it was. She handed over Val to the beastmen to be sure they'd get him away. "Hurry," she said to them. Though Filia had hoped for easy passage, she'd anticipated there might be trouble.

And there was. As Riksfalto approached, Filia also moved closer to Xellos. Getting Val to safety was one thing, but Filia wasn't going to give the mazoku the chase, an upsetting one where the creature would gladly run after Filia, enjoying her fear. Filia was positive that Xellos could and would protect her anyway - Well, fairly sure. She might have the slightest bit of anxiety, but an anxiety-free state could be rare, especially in these times. The approaching mazoku didn't have to know what was causing it, even if she happened to see it.

Filia approached with Xellos, who stood in front of her, seeming somewhat protective to the dragon. He nodded at the other mazoku as she approached. "Good evening, Riksfalto-san," he said.

"Hey Xellos. I guess you know why I'm here," Riksfalto said. "After thinking about it, Dolphin-sama decided just to order you back again, and tell you to cut the crap. After all, since Beast Master-sama isn't around, she's next in line for you to follow, right?" Riksfalto said.

"Perhaps one could come to that conclusion," Xellos admitted. "But I haven't. I've pledged my loyalty to Filia-san. She trumps Dolphin-san right now."

Riksfalto turned her attention from Xellos to Filia. "It really is all crap, you know," the enemy mazoku said coolly. Filia listened quietly, because what was spoken was something she'd suspected. "The best thing you can do," Riksfalto continued, still gazing toward Filia. "Is order Xellos back home to Dolphin-sama. Even if he said a bunch of bullshit like you're his master, do you know the kind of mess that puts you in? Just order him away, and then you're out of it."

Filia was still silent, glaring at Riksfalto. She had been considering something like this, but just going along with what some mazoku lord wanted didn't sit well with her either. Xellos stepped in front of Filia, blocking Riksfalto's view of her. "I believe we've already had this conversation, Riksfalto-san," he said. "And Filia-san refused."

"Fine, so you're still playing like this? And you've got some dragon woman to help you play along?" Riksfalto said, narrowing her eyes. "You really are being an idiot, Xellos. You should come crawling back to Dolphin-sama while she's still feeling a little patient."

"There's no possible way I can do that now," Xellos said seriously.

"I guess so," Riksfalto said. Again, she moved her gaze to Filia. Riksfalto raised her sword threateningly. Xellos stepped in front of her and blocked the predatory motion right away, and Filia flinched, her slight anxiety increasing. Riksfalto smirked. "You could choose another master if something happened to her, right?" Riksfalto said.

"There's no need to consider that. You should know well yourself that Filia-san's life now comes before my own," Xellos said.

"Yeah, and you'd just find another sap if I got rid of her by luck, right?" Riksfalto said. She pulled away her sword and stepped back, swinging the weapon back up. "Dolphin-sama didn't tell me to wear myself out battling you, anyway," she said.

"A wise choice," Xellos said.

"Not like the ones you're making," Riksfalto pointed out. "Do you really want to keep betraying us? Your own kind?"

"Absolutely," Xellos said. "I don't have any other choice, do I?"

Riksfalto's sword now swung again, but this time on him. Xellos made no move to block it, just stood there, blood now running down his shoulder. Filia shouted now, though she soon realized it was just an illusion. Even so, it was a shocking sight. "It's really annoying to watch you be so stupid," Riksfalto said, and hit him again. This time, the true injury showed, some miasma beginning to be visible as it dissipated into the air.

Filia had to agree, at least to some extent. "What are you doing, Xellos?" she demanded.

"As you instructed, I'm avoiding fighting with my own kind," Xellos said again.

"You idiot! I didn't mean right here, like this! You need to defend yourself! Fight back!" Filia ordered in a fury.

As soon as Filia said that, Xellos disappeared, then reappeared as a cone, stabbing Riksfalto. She screamed, swinging her sword at an awkward angle in an attempt to stab the thorn that was now in her abdomen. As she brought it now, Xellos's form disappeared again. "Damn it," she said, then went out of the physical world completely herself.

Filia could hear them fighting, and then Riksfalto appeared completely again. "That's enough," the mazoku general said seriously, then became cool again, standing up straight, though she still held her sword in front of her defensively. Xellos's physical projection appeared again, in front of Filia, as cautiously calm as his opponent. Filia looked toward him, frowning. Yes, if the mazoku woman said it was enough, it was definitely enough, Filia thought, though didn't say so aloud. Xellos seemed to think the same as her, as he didn't make another move to attack.

"Yeah," the mazoku woman continued casually now. "Enough messing around, huh Xellos? Dolphin-sama didn't tell me not to engage with you, but I thought it might be fun," she said.

"Is that how the elite make decisions now?" Xellos challenged.

"Oh," Riksfalto considered with a smirk. "So you're questioning the motivation of our superiors now?"

"I don't have to question something that's stated so plainly," Xellos continued.

"But you are wondering in your mind if you should go along with our kind anymore, huh?"

"Nothing so indecisive," Xellos said seriously. "Even you should be able to figure this out, Riksfalto-san. I've renounced my loyalties to the current hierarchy. It would be inherently contradictory to cooperate with our current direction."

"I did pick up on that, yeah," Riksfalto said. "Dolphin-sama still hasn't accepted it though. It'll be fun to see where she'll go from here. I guess I'll be seeing you again soon." The mazoku general then turned to Filia. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into here, miss," she said. "One last chance to give him up?"

"By his own volition, he's mine now, isn't he?" Filia said.

"Heh." Riksfalto turned away, smiling wryly. She put up her free hand as a salutation, then walked down the road away from them before she disappeared completely to the astral side.

Filia took a deep breath as the woman went away, though her overall anxiety increased. "See us again soon? How can she even find us?" Filia asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Xellos admitted. "I thought I could mask my presence, but it seems she has some way to track me... Or possibly you, since they want to eliminate golden dragons."

Filia became annoyed, hearing his response. So not only could he not give her a real answer, but he purposefully confuscated whatever information he did give her so Filia couldn't be sure if getting rid of him would solve her problem. She let out a sigh of frustration, but then calmed herself, frowning as she thought of his motivation. The same as turning to her in the first place, it was nothing but desperation. He spoke of having to betray his entire race, and she knew from her own experience how painful that was.

So, she shouldn't chose respond to him by screaming and demanding more information that he may or may not have. Filia was sure that wouldn't help, even if that was her first inclination, and the idea of slapping him with her mace was appealing. Despite the fact he questioned the very existence of autonomy, he exercised his own well in his carefully selected responses. After a few minutes of standing in silence, Filia decided to give her own carefully selected response.

She put her hand on Xellos's shoulder, letting it fall slowly and gently there. Xellos looked over at her, raising his eyebrows in surprise. Filia nodded at him reassuringly. "It's alright," she assured. "Even before now, I decided to keep you around. I won't turn you away, even if you are attracting trouble like this."

Filia waited for a response. No, that wasn't enough for him even to comment. Well, she wasn't going to let that annoy her either. Filia ran her hand down her his shoulder, taking his hand now. She decided to say the things she'd been suspecting, even if she didn't truly believe them in her heart. "You've lost a lot, haven't you? When you had to give up your loyalty?"

That did get his response. He opened his eyes and looked at her with a sharp expression. "Filia-san, don't think that I've completely given up that loyalty."

"Is it that you're waiting for your Dark Lord to return?" Filia said.

"That's not going to happen anytime soon," Xellos said. Filia nodded. "But even if Ruby Eye-sama did return by some fluke, I'm not sure what I'd do if he ordered me to go along with what Dolphin-san wanted me to."

Filia nodded again. "Do you think that would happen?" she asked.

"Who knows," Xellos said.

Filia was fairly sure that she knew. Wouldn't that terrible dark lord go along with anything its minions wanted, and vice versa? But for some reason, Xellos was questioning all of them now. Could it be that he'd seen the error of his ways? Filia didn't really believe that, but decided not to protest the idea at the moment. Instead, she smiled, still trying to act reassuringly. "It must be difficult, losing faith in even the one you hold highest," she said, trying to hide her animosity, and succeeding for the most part. Filia sighed and continued. "Keeping my own faith is what allowed me to hope, even after everything I discovered," she admitted.

Filia knew she was supported by the gods, along with many others. She wouldn't be wishy-washy in that belief, even if Xellos was being so in his. Maybe because he'd finally seen how evil the purpose of the mazoku was, and turned away from that. Well, she couldn't really know for sure if he had, and it wouldn't matter much to her either way, Filia assured herself. She turned to Xellos, and squeezed his hand. "Don't worry, Xellos. I've really decided I won't push you away. If the mazoku can't take you from me, I won't just give you to them. You're mine now."

"Hmph. That does sound like you, Filia-san," Xellos said.

"Unlike with you, it's not just for my own benefit though," Filia said.

"Oh?" Xellos said. "So, I shouldn't do anything at all to help you?"

"You should do your fair share in order to help make up for the trouble you cause," Filia scolded. "In return, I'll keep you around, and do what I can for you as well, within my own principles, of course," Filia said firmly, but then lowered her voice to seem less abrasive again. "By being a mazoku - one that can't even follow your fellows, you've lost your hope, haven't you? I'll make sure you find it again. No being should really live without it."

Filia was surprised as Xellos squeezed her hand back in response to that. She looked toward him, and he moved her hand toward his chest, looking at her seriously. Filia blush. "Ah-" she began, but was unsure what to say beyond that.

Then Xellos he just dropped her hand completely and laughed. He put his hand up to his head, in a gesture of embarrassment, looking away. Then he looked back at her and smiled. "Thank you for your hospitality, Filia-san," he said. "I suppose I've just invited himself along with you."

"It's good you understand that," Filia said, looking away with her own embarrassment, hoping Xellos didn't notice the blush on her cheeks and start to tease her about it. Well, she had initiated physical contact with him just now, which might have invited him to take things just a little further with her... What he had done had been nothing, anyway.

Even if he'd done more, it still wouldn't have meant anything. From everything Filia knew about mazoku, they were incapable of appreciating affection, including the physical part. Their physical selves weren't real, being mere projections, after all. Reminding herself that, Filia didn't feel nearly as flustered as she had originally.

"Filia-san, what now? Would you like to find Val-san and the rest?" Xellos said.

"Right," Filia said, turning back to Xellos calmly. "They couldn't have gotten far..." she muttered to herself as she moved toward where the others had gone to find them.

Xellos paused just a moment. He'd almost made the mistake of letting himself get caught up in that moment. It was a relief that Filia said she'd accept him, and wouldn't give him away as had been suggested to her. But then he'd allowed himself to think about how much he'd like it if she could do what she promised.

Xellos had never seen hope as a positive thing, seeing on several occasions how it could eventually crush those that relied too much on it. At that point, he didn't much care, and just wanted something he could believe in. Filia and her idealism weren't that... Though they were tempting him at the moment. Xellos grinned to himself sheepishly. That only went to show how low he'd sunk, didn't it?

Well, it shouldn't take much for him to remember to ignore the offers from her that certainly wouldn't apply to him, and just take advantage of what would help him. No matter how tempting it became, Xellos could easily do just that. This dragon didn't actually trust him either, after all.

* * *

Riksfalto reappeared where the departing members of Xellos's party had gone. What could they be hiding? They all seemed pretty weak, but Xellos could be hiding something. She wanted to find out what. "Hey," Riksfalto said, stepping in front of the beastmen, who jumped up in surprise.

"Who are you?" they demanded.

Riksfalto smirked and ignored the question. "You all know Xellos, right?" she said.

"We can't miss him, with how much he's been hanging around us," Gravos said.

"That so," Riksfalto said. "So, what have you go there?" she said, pointing to Val, who was bundled up in a blanket, Gravos holding him tightly. "Is it that golden dragon's kid?"

"It's Valgaav-sama, our boss!" Jillas informed.

"Oh?" Riksfalto raised her eyebrows with interest. "Valgaav, huh? It fits that Xellos would be hanging out with former minions of Gaav." Riksfalto reached toward Gravos, to try and lift up the blanket and see Val's face.

Gravos pulled back, growling and smacking her hand away. "Get away! There's no need for Valgaav-sama to speak with you now."

Riksfalto smiled, almost laughing at this beastman's ignorant defiance. "Right," she said, then put a hand to her chin. Xellos's interaction with Gaav's former minion hadn't been something she was interested in while it was a current event, though she did hear a lot about it as it was happened. What had been the fate of Valgaav? He definitely hadn't joined them, not even as a ruse. She would have remembered that. "That's right," Riksfalto said. "Valgaav was supposed to have died, huh?"

"Valgaav-sama refused to die," Gravos said.

"That's right! He's been properly reborn," Jillas said.

Riksfalto heard the child's cry from the blanket now. Right, Riksfalto recalled, Xellos had said that Valgaav had been eliminated. She hadn't sensed any other mazoku nearby, so maybe that part of him had never been reborn? Then again, hybrids could be tricky, and sometimes didn't resemble even each other. In any case, it would be annoying to have Valgaav around again. Riksfalto raised her sword. The beastman again jumped in surprise, moving back slightly. Riksfalto noticed they didn't run, and smiled. That would make it even easier. Eliminating that brat was something she should probably do.

Riksfalto ran toward them, and only missed because she hadn't expected them to move. "Hold still," she said. Her enemies didn't listen at all, instead started running. But that didn't make that much difference either. Riksfalto disappeared to the astral side, re-appearing by Gravos and slicing down near his abdomen where he held Val. Gravos dodged, and ended up tripping as he did, dropping Val to the ground as well.

Val was in the open now, looking up at Riksfalto. She could see the fear in his eyes as well as in the miasma rising up around him. He transformed into his dragon form and took off running. "Annoying," Riksfalto said. But with his trail of miasma, it was easy enough to chase after the kid. So she did so, laughing.

Until she was hit by the attack. Riksfalto felt where it had hit her shoulder, then turned around. She squinted, frowning as she looked for the easily located source. "You're more annoying than threatening, miss," she said dryly.

Filia landed, glaring at the one who she'd thought would have left, if only for now. Having seen her attacking Val, Filia was already too incensed to care about the haughty way the mazoku woman brushed off her threat. "Just what are you doing?" Filia asked, hovering over her.

"I'll just take a few minutes to eliminate that brat," Riksfalto said. "He's Chaos Dragon's minion, huh? It'll be annoying to have him around later. But I'm not supposed to bother with you right now, so keep out of the way, won't you?"

There was absolutely no chance she'd do that, Filia fumed as the mazoku teleported away. She had her own teleportation technique, and would use it to protect Val from this monster. Filia teleported to several sections of the forest in the direction that Riksfalto and Val had gone, and even found the mazoku. She stood in front of her. "Val is a child. There's no need to pursue him like this!"

"It's better to get rid of a threat like him as a child, right?" Riksfalto said.

That sentiment sent a wave of absolute disgust through Filia, and the resulting anger was good fuel for the fight she was in for. Filia spat another wave of her laser breath toward her opponent, who simply teleported away from the attack. Filia looked for Riksfalto, but instead caught sight of Xellos standing calmly under a tree. "Filia-san, don't worry," he said.

"Help me, you idiot!" Filia shouted. She hadn't thought of him since she'd seen the other mazoku attacking Val, but yes, she did have Xellos at her disposal. Her self-declared underling really should be the one fighting his fellow demon, shouldn't he?

"I already have helped," Xellos said. He held out Val with two hands so Filia could see.

"What are you doing?" Filia said, annoyed that Xellos now acted as if they were in a normal situation in which Val had run away. "Get him into hiding! Don't keep him with you!"

Xellos looked directly at the dragon he held. In his dragon form, Val snapped up at Xellos, ready to bite him, but with how Xellos carefully held the young dragon, such a task was impossible. Val transformed back into his human form, beginning to scratch at Xellos's hands. Xellos held the boy closer now. "I don't think that's actually what you want me to do," he said.

"Didn't I just say-" Filia began.

Then Riksfalto appeared right in front of them. Val, who had been struggling to get down, suddenly froze, just hanging onto Xellos's arm. "Hey Xellos, do me a favor," Riksfalto began. "I just want to get rid of that little ancient dragon, so give him to me, won't you?"

Filia trembled in fear as she heard the request. Even if Xellos was declaring loyalty to her, his kind would consider such a request a small favor, wouldn't they? And he was still himself after all. "Xellos, you-" Filia began.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Xellos said calmly. "Val-san is my master Filia-san's ward. You can see how you killing him could be a problem for her."

"Relax, I'll leave your master alone for now. And you call him Val, but he's Valgaav, isn't he?" Riksfalto asked.

"In a way. But Valgaav-san really did die, so in another way, no," Xellos said with a shrug. "I never thought his reborn self would pose a threat."

"Isn't it sloppy to just assume that?" Riksfalto said. She swung her sword towards Xellos, who blocked it easily with his staff.

"I afraid I can't listen a moment longer," Xellos began, moving backward. "To what you believe is 'sloppy'."

Riksfalto saw Xellos getting a particular spell ready. With a spell like this, he really was serious, wasn't he, Riksfalto thought. She let out a shout, stabbing her sword to Xellos before he could finish it.

Xellos took the hit to his physical projection, blood running down his back. He pushed up at her sword with his staff to prevent it from going any further and hitting Val. He stared at Riksfalto seriously. "Do you really want to continue this?" he said.

"It's just some dragon brat, Xellos," Riksfalto said. "Why are you going all out like this? I already said I'd spare your 'master' for now. Won't it be easier for you to just give him up?"

"I'll have to protect Val-san the same as her," Xellos said.

"Oh? Really?" Riksfalto said. "If you're talking like that, I'm even more curious." Though she said this, Riksfalto pulled her sword back, losing her aggressiveness. "But Dolphin-sama might get mad at me if I gave it that much effort just out of my own curiosity, wouldn't she?"

"I imagine so," Xellos said.

The mazoku stared at each other a moment longer before Riksfalto disappeared, going into the astral side completely. Xellos relaxed as she did, then turned to Filia with a smile. "It's alright now."

Filia decided to believe him. She transformed into human form, then took Val from Xellos. Her first urge was to heal the horrible looking wound on Xellos's shoulder, but then she grit her teeth and turned away, realizing why that wasn't necessary. "Don't be so tasteless," she said, motioning to his replicated injury, then went to find the beastmen.


End file.
